no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Imanity
"Why is it that this whole continent was ruled by humans? Is it because we are a race that specializes in violence? We can't use magic like the elves, nor are we physically strong like the warbeasts, nor do we have the longevity of the Flugel. Why were we able to rule the continent? Is it because we were masters of war? I tell you it is not! We fought and survived because we are weak!" ―Sora addresses a crowd of Imanity. is the race that represents humanity within the world of Disboard and of the protagonists, Sora and Shiro. Imanity is ranked as the 16th race of the Exceed due to having no affinity for magic whatsoever, leaving them unable to sense or use it. The current representatives of Imanity are Sora and Shiro while the representative prior to them was Makoto Dola. Strengths "'''An Imanity who cannot think,' a Werebeast who have no senses, a Flugel who doesn't know how to fight, a Seiren who are not attractive at all, an Ex-Machina unit who fail to learn..."'' ---Nýi Tilwig, emphasize each races' vital elements. Sora claims that the "strength" of the Imanity comes, ironically, from their weakness. This gave Imanity the wisdom to run from magic and strength as well as the ability to learn and gain experience to predict the future, and eventually beat those stronger than they are. While this trait is not unique to the race alone, Imanity is the only race known to have excelled in it before the great war, simply because their weakness makes it a requirement to do so, as they have no other notable strengths to rely on. List of Known Powers: * Unyielding Faith * Intellect Weaknesses Imanity lacks the ability to utilize elementals due to their lack of nerves that can connect to the Spirit Circuit. As such, they are unable to sense the presence of magic, nor can they utilize the Spirit Circuit to cast spells or enhance their physical capabilities. Not only are they magically weaker, but it has been said that they are also physically weaker than most of the other races. List of Known Weaknesses: * Higher Ranked Exceed * Magic * Illusions * Spirit Circuits * Too many to list History Before the Timeline of the novels, it has been discussed that Imanity once had the largest kingdom in Disboard, dwarfing the lands of all the races that existed before the great war combined. It was often speculated on by the other Exceeds, as mentioned by Jibril, that it seemed impossible for humanity to be capable of asserting itself and maintaining such large territories up to and during the great war. However, Imanity did not become extinct and maintained their large domain even up to the end of the great war. In the 6th light novel, it is revealed that the Imanity during the time of the Great War were actually scattered all across the continent, forced into ghettos or settlements crudely put together. The Imanity constantly lived in fear that the wars between other races would make their way to them, to the point that a skirmish between 7-8 Dragonians and a battalion of Dwarves 9 miles away is enough to force 2000+ Imanitians to migrate. However, under the leadership of Riku, the Imanity became a major player in the great war by covertly manipulating all the other races into their desired positions like chess pieces. At the beginning of the 1st light novel, Imanity had only the city of Elchea and the lands surrounding it left before Sora and Shiro's reign. This was mainly due to the enactment of the Ten Pledges and Imanity's inability to sense the use of magic, as well as a former king who wasn't good in games. Although Imanity was wise enough to survive the great war, they were incapable of defending themselves from opponents that would often cheat using magic. The result of this was the gradual loss of lands to the other magically dominant races over time until the reign of the previous king. As of 5th light novel, Sora and Shiro have recovered most of the previous kings' lost lands that were cheated away from Imanity by the use of the virtual reality games by the werebeasts, The protagonists eventually game against the other races and form alliances with the Werebeast, Flügel, Dhampir and Seiren, merging these lands to form the Elchea Federation. The name Imanity was given by Tet after the Great War as they are the very first intelligent creatures to appear on Disboard, even before the gods or the Old Deus and was regarded by Tet as the world's "immune system" thus giving them the name Imanity. Trivia *According to Tet, all living beings in Disboard are creations of the Old Deus except the Imanity, the original occupants of the planet. *The term 'Imanity' did not exist until after the Great War. Until then, they were simply referred to by the other races as 'humans' or 'talking monkeys.' It was Tet who blessed humans with the name 'Imanity', derived from the word 'immunity', in respect of their resolute and untainted spirit. *The chess piece of the Imanity is the 'King', which is noticed by Sora to be the most strategically important piece despite the fact that it is one of the weakest pieces. List of Known Members * Sora * Shiro * Stephanie Dola * Makoto Dola * Chlammy Zell * Nonna Zell * Ivan Zell * Riku Dola * Schwi Dola * Corone Dola * Lily Language Current ]] or the Imanity language is the language spoken by the Imanity which, orally, is the same as Japanese but different in writing. It first appears in Episode 2. Shiro learned the language in less than twenty minutes, while Sora said he would take about an hour more. The anime language is described to be almost identical to Japanese, as it is pronounced the same but with different characters for hiragana. Imanity-go in the light novels is different, using Latin grammar and Ancient Chinese syntax.Light Novel Volume 1: Chapter 2, Part 3 Imanity-go's numbers are in base 6. Ancient Alphabet= |-|Example= 6,000 years ago during the Great War, the language of Imanity was drastically different from how it was in the present-day Disboard. de:Imanity es:Imanity fr:Imanity pl:Imanity ru:Иманити zh:人类种 Category:Races Category:Exceed Category:Imanity